


Home

by St4rl1ghtN1ghts



Series: Requests [2]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Love, Relationship(s), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rl1ghtN1ghts/pseuds/St4rl1ghtN1ghts
Summary: Dante has a question for you after a long day at work.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanChillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanChillin/gifts).



You groan as you make your way up the pier towards Dante's trailer. You'd been working all day and your feet felt as if they were about to drop off. Working in a clothes store had its perks, however having to constantly look 'fashionable' usually meant your feet hated you very early on into your shift. Adding to that, your boss had been on your ass all day and you'd been the victim of several nasty customers, causing a rather horrific headache paired with a sore throat from the air-con. 

You couldn't wait to see your boyfriend after deciding to spend the past five days at home so that you would actually get some sleep to get you through your shifts, as well as it being closer to the shopping centre.

You smiled as you approached the trailer, catching him peer out of his window to spot you before moving to open the slightly rundown door. 

"Lookin' good babe," he greets you in the most Dante way possible, helping you in due to the stairs having broke several months earlier. 

"I don't feel good baby," you pout, wrapping your arms around his waist and nuzzling into him. You both stand there for a moment embracing, simply enjoying finally being together again. Shutting the door he lead you over to the bed where he sat you down and took your shoes off, kissing your inner calfs. You raised an eye-brow at your boyfriend's uncharacteristic sweetness, however you weren't going to complain. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, already knowing the minor details of your horrific day after having to call and tell him you'd be two hours late due to your boss asking you to stay on longer to finish getting the sale ready for tomorrow (luckily you wouldn't have to deal with it for the next two days). 

You began to give him the full details, animatedly chatting about it as he listened and occasionally added his own input. He'd never admit it but he was completely entranced by the way you talked so animatedly and with such passion. Every time you visited he was more at ease, spirits lifted as the two of you lazed around or visited the fairground on his 'front garden'. They were especially lifted after nights of pure passion, each being completely different and just as thrilling as the last; there were times when such activities spilled into the morning and sometimes (if he were lucky) continuing on until late afternoon. 

But he knew you weren't in the mood for such antics right now, and even though it had been five very long days, neither was he. He had missed your presence within his home; missed you being the last person he saw before passing out and the first person he'd see upon waking up. In all honesty, being away from you had become torture for the nephilim. He understood why you'd decided to stay at your own home during these past few days, however wasn't entirely happy about it. 

He waited until you had finished your story with a groan, falling into the pillows whilst shutting your eyes before chucking a small box at you. You slowly peered over at it and picked it up cautiously. 

"What is it?" You ask, afraid he's decided to prank you and there's something horrific about to jump out.

"It's nothin' bad babe, just open it already," he laughed laying down next to you and turning on the TV.

You open the small rectangular box to reveal a key. You blinked at it before turning your head towards him in question.

"I wan't you to move in with me," he starts, not bothering to look at you as he said it, almost as if he were scared that your face may reveal rejection. "I know you've been staying at yours because of your job, but I fuckin' missed you babe. This trailer ain't ideal but it's only temporary. I've been savin' up from the odd demon jobs and I've managed to get a gig at some shitty bar. It might take a while but with the demon huntin' pickin' up we could totally afford something a little bigger..." He rambles, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at you nervously. 

Instead of replying you fling your arms around his neck and repeatedly kiss him with excitement causing him to laugh in relief. He rolls you over so that you're underneath him, arms still wrapped around his neck as he leans his forehead against yours, "so I take it that you're moving in?" He asks with his signature shit-eating grin gracing his face.

"I'll leave a draw for you," you laugh as his face falls in slight horror at the realisation he would be sharing a wardrobe with someone working in fashion-retail.

"Oh, shit," he breathes as you laugh once more whilst pulling him closer to you, suddenly all your strifes of the day forgotten about.

"What d'ya wanna eat tonight?" He mumbles into your shoulder.

"Can we order a curry?" You ask innocently, knowing the idea of not having pizza would be like telling Dante to go fuck himself.

"Give me that fuckin' key back," he said, causing a bout of laughter to erupt from you as the two of you began to play-fight over the box. 

"Okay fine, fine!" You shout in submission, "just order the fucking pizza, asshole!"

He smiles in triumph and goes to order your food from your local pizzeria.

You sit in your 'new home' watching TV, patiently waiting for Dante to come back. What you didn't expect was for him to return with pizza and your favourite curry, paired with several of your favourite desserts. You both sat pigging out on the bed, talking about anything and everything whilst half watching the news report about a terrorist attack led by a masked man. You cherished moments like this with him. Both of you did. 

Upon nightfall you found yourself entwined in each other's arms under the covers as steady heartbeats acted as a lullaby, causing you both to drift off into the first peaceful sleep either of you had had in five days.

**Author's Note:**

> CeruleanChillin, I hope this one is better for you x


End file.
